


this is his life now...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a week after singles week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Honestly, I just needed to write something soft and it turned into a bit of smut... this is set a week after Singles Week and their first "I love you" declarations.





	this is his life now...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this really qualifies as a missing kiss, but there is kissing and I'm considering this is a missing scene and its my series, so I can do what I want. ;) Hope you enjoy.

Patrick’s skin is nearly translucent as David traces the bluish-green vein beneath it with his finger tip, his thumb lightly rubbing back and forth along the soft inside of Patrick’s elbow. Patrick is still asleep, or at least doing a good job of pretending, but David doesn’t really care which is true. It’s too early to get up, with dawn barely breaking and the last of the evening cricket song just beginning to fade. 

He’d protested the night before as Patrick had blown the air mattress up before fitting it into the bed of Roland’s truck. But Patrick had just smiled and told him to wait as he piled blanket after blanket on top, finally finishing with the fluffiest comforter David had ever seen. He’d begrudgingly admitted that the final product was indeed comfortable, but talking had quickly stopped being a priority as they both made the most of this precious time alone. His back has a minor ache from the activities they’d engaged in, but it’s a welcome thing, and so incredibly worth the lingering discomfort. 

Roland will need his truck back in a few hours, but there are many minutes in those hours to savor and David plans to, even if that just means watching the sun come up with his naked body pressed against Patrick’s as he sleeps. The field they are parked in is at the far end of the Hockley Farm, an unused section the family never cleared that Patrick somehow got permission for them to camp in. It should make David uncomfortable knowing both Roland and Mr. Hockley know of this little excursion, but it’s a small town and just about everything anyone does gets spread far and wide within a matter of days anyway. So, he’ll just roll with it, too blissed out to honestly care, not when he knows there is no one about to burst into this moment to interrupt.

Patrick stirs, but only to tuck the arm David has been caressing into his chest, taking David’s hand with him. David smiles against Patrick’s hair as his hand is pressed against Patrick’s heart, the thump thump of his heartbeat drumming softly against David’s palm. It’s only been a week since David told Patrick he loves him, but fuck, he wants to declare it again now, feel Patrick’s heart race in response, say it over and over until the overwhelming strength of what he feels can be properly conveyed. He’s underwater with it all. Not drowning, but definitely submerged, but knowing he’s not alone in the depth of this thing is helping. Patrick had admitted something last night after they’d worn each other out, bodies still sweat slicked and breathing labored, that he’s been in love for a long time, biding his time until he couldn’t hold back the words from David any longer. 

And the admission had brought David to tears, ripping apart that place inside of him that had been built to protect, that part that had wondered if he was just incapable of ever being truly loved. With a few simple, truthful words, Patrick had changed everything he’s ever known to be true. And then he’d kissed David’s tears away and healed him further with his mouth and his hands, rolling David onto his back to be cherished until the last embers of their campfire were carried off into the night.

It’s no wonder Patrick’s so tired now. 

Curling even tighter against his back, David pushes his knee between Patrick’s thighs, bringing himself right up against Patrick’s ass in a way that has him stifling a groan. Patrick either still manages to hear it or perhaps can feel David hardening against him, as he’s scooting back, pressing himself further into David’s body. It’s like a shot of adrenaline the way David reacts, quickly sliding his hand free from beneath Patrick’s on his chest so he can spread his palm over Patrick’s belly, fingertips dancing against the light smattering of hair that leads to Patrick’s groin. His mouth finds the skin where Patrick’s neck and shoulder meet, sucking lightly until he feels Patrick dig his head deeper into the pillow under which David’s other arm is trapped, giving David better access to kiss as he pleases. 

“Fuck…” he hears Patrick breathe, his spine stretching against David’s chest as David’s fingers slide further down, thumb barely brushing where Patrick is now undoubtedly aching to be touched. David’s hips rut forward on their own as soon as he takes Patrick in hand, unable to stay still even as he tries to focus on lavishing Patrick with the same kind of attention he’d showered David with the night before. Working him slowly, he licks at the skin of Patrick’s throat, his own breath heaving as Patrick begins to rock his hips in search of more. David is rock hard now, but tries to hold on through the delicious torture of Patrick’s ass rubbing against him with each thrust. Finding a faster rhythm with his hand, he lets his thoughts from earlier spill from his lips, whispering against Patrick’s ear how much he loves him, how good Patrick makes him feel all the time, and how badly he wants to make Patrick come. Patrick, ever aiming for perfection, does, his free hand reaching forward to brace against the side of the truck as his body is racked with the tremors of his release. 

“Overachiever…” David mumbles, slowing his hand to a leisurely pull that falters as Patrick’s hip cants backwards again, trapping David’s erection against his belly with the upper curve of Patrick’s ass. He’s moving with purpose now and David is lost, quickly releasing Patrick’s now spent cock so he can grip his hip, angling them both just right to give him the friction he needs. 

“Is this good?” Patrick asks, voice husky as it’s still full of sleep. 

“So good. So...so...good.” David’s response is hard to get out as he’s careening on the edge, just needing the tiniest bit more. He gets it when Patrick lifts his leg an inch, letting David slide just close enough for the base of his cock to fit right into the crease of Patrick’s ass. They both moan at the same time, Patrick’s hand reaching back to dig into the flesh of David’s thigh as David thrusts hard. David moves his hand from Patrick’s hip to grip the inside of his elbow, fingers once again finding that soft skin as his release pulses in the space between his belly and the small of Patrick’s back. The moment is somehow more intimate and emotional than anything they’ve experienced, at least that’s how David feels, as tears gather in the corner of his eyes and he buries his slightly trembling lips against Patrick’s overheated skin. 

He assumes Patrick must feel the same, as he’s turning in David’s arms now, eyes warm and full of love and passion as he lifts his chin and pulls David in to a kiss. David’s sure Patrick can taste the emotion he’s feeling, as his tears are gathering at the seam of their lips. But David wants him to know and just kisses him deeper, sucking in a shallow breath against his mouth as he rolls Patrick beneath him. He never could have imagined that some of the most sensual experience of his life would take place in the bed of Roland’s truck, but that’s just the way his life is now. So he just leans in. Or embraces joy as his mother would say. And there isn’t anything more joyful than kissing the man that he loves as the sun makes its slow climb, waking the birds to sing their morning songs.

Nature is only beautiful for so long, though, as insects David has never seen before come to investigate and the need for food becomes impossible to ignore. He shrieks as the cold water in Patrick’s campfire shower-in-a-bag thing hits his skin, but when he looks down and sees tiny lovebites on his belly and on the inside of his bicep, he smiles and makes quick work of rinsing himself off. Patrick does the same and they gather the rest of their things and head back into town. Roland gives them a truly inappropriate smirk when he takes the keys for his truck from Patrick, but David just rolls his eyes and takes Patrick’s hand to drag him away. 

David crowds Patrick against the side of the motel around the corner from his room and kisses him soundly, letting his hands roam over the now clothes covered skin he’d worshiped all night and into the morning. It’s only the knowledge that a member of his family or Stevie could turn the corner at any moment that stops him, leaving Patrick with a smile so wide David can still see it through his windshield as he pulls his car out of the parking lot to head back to Ray’s.

_ So this is what being loved feels like _ , he thinks to himself as he leans against his hotel room door and watches Patrick’s car disappear around the corner. 

But then he’s falling inside as Alexis swings the door open and he’s stumbling to the floor and she’s laughing at him as she jumps over his body so she can start her morning run. 

This is his life now. 

And even sprawled out on the floor of this ratty ass motel, he’s really fucking happy about it. 


End file.
